Cosmos
by carleesimotherofcats
Summary: Having come so close to death, Thor realizes what's most important to him. After the ship arrives on Earth, he seeks out Jane. Post-Ragnarok.


Summary: **Post-Ragnarok, but ignoring the end credit scene with Thanos' ship**. Having come so close to death, Thor realizes what's most important to him. After the ship arrives on Earth, he seeks out Jane.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Thor or Marvel. If I did, there would be a lot more sex.

…

" _World leaders at the U.N. Office of Geneva have voted to allow the Asgardian refugees to remain on Earth. They will make their new home in Broxton, Oklahoma. The new King of Asgard will remain in Geneva for the time being to finalize...,"_ the newscaster's voice was promptly silenced as Jane hit the power button on the remote.

Jane continued to stare at the blank screen, her heart beating rapidly beneath her chest. _He was back. He was here_. Her pulse quickened and her face flushed. Her spacious flat was beginning to feel very claustrophobic.

She jumped up from her spot upon her cushy couch and darted to the window, desperate for some air. _Did she want to see him? It was almost inevitable that their paths would cross again eventually._ She opened the window and took a deep breath. Flashbacks of the last time they saw each other flitted through her head as she stared out onto the streets of Geneva.

 _Jane sat in their New York loft, reviewing her packing list one last time. In the two years since Thor had returned to her, they had made this their home. Tony had offered them their own apartment within Avengers Tower, but Jane had wanted something more private._

 _Now, it stood almost dark, empty of life, with only pictures on the walls to remind her of a time when they were happy. Fault lay with both of them. Jane's research took her all over the world, and sometimes she was only home for a couple of weeks before leaving again. But she always told him where she was going and when she was going to be back. She had even gotten him a laptop and a cell phone so that they could keep in touch, even if he struggled with using human technology. But when he went on missions with the Avengers, he didn't grant her such consideration. She couldn't count the number of times she'd returned home to find him gone, off to places unknown for sometimes extended lengths of time, without even a goodbye._

 _Three weeks ago she had returned home from a trip to Washington to once again find him gone. He had known when she was returning, and knew that today she would be leaving for a two month-long trip to Sydney, Australia. But there had obviously been an important mission that required his attention. Jane couldn't help but feel a little selfish. She knew that the work Thor did was important. He couldn't_ not _go on these missions, even if it interfered with his personal life. But she still missed him. It had been almost three months since they had seen each other and she couldn't fight the feelings of sadness and neglect that crept up._

 _When they were first reunited, he would come to her wherever she was. She could vividly recall one summer night; she was sleeping fitfully in her Paris hotel room when a thundering storm roused her. She awakened to a familiar, towering figure standing on her balcony. That night, she reached heights of pleasure she hadn't even known were possible. She could recall every detail of that night; the way his calloused fingers gently caressed her breasts, the feel of his lips against her skin, his smell that was completely and utterly indescribable but oh so arousing. She could even remember how she felt when they came together; weightless, as if she were floating throughout the universe, amongst the stars. They had shared every intimate moment one could imagine, yet that was the night she thought about when she was alone and her desire was fit to burst._

 _Jane shook these bleak thoughts from her mind and checked her watch. 8:40. She had 20 minutes until the car came to take her to the airport. She was about to check the apartment for the third time to ensure she didn't forget anything when the door opened._

 _She smiled when the man who had been occupying her thoughts walked in. Her smile quickly faded when she saw that he was hardly walking at all, but stumbling through the doorway, almost knocking over the entryway table when he bumped into it. He was drunk, off some Asgardian swill no doubt._

" _Thor?"_

 _His eyes shot up and after taking a few moments too long to register who he was seeing, they lit up like a Christmas tree. "Jane!" He rushed to her and pulled her into a crushing hug, spinning her around. She slapped against his shoulder, even though she knew she stood no chance fighting against him._

" _Jane, what are you doing here?" He slurred when he finally set her down._

" _I've been here for three weeks. I told you I was getting back from Washington on the 11th. Why are you drunk?"_

" _We got back from the mission in Salzburg this morning and Stark said that he could outdrink me, the fool! I shared some Dwarvish ale I brought back with me last time I visited Nidavellir. Not as potent as our Asgardian mead, of course, but I must admit the dwarves do know a thing or two about…"_

" _-Wait, you've been here all day? I've been waiting for you, hoping you'd come back!"_

" _But I'm here now-"_

" _And I'm leaving!" She yelled, louder than she intended to. Thor looked taken aback, misinterpreting her words. She took a deep breath, steading her voice. "I'm going to Sydney; the car will be here in 20 minutes. Thor...you knew this." Jane shook her head, looking up at him with eyes brimmed with tears and disappointment._

 _Thor seemed to sober up quite quickly and looked sheepishly at his feet for a few moments. Finally, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. I'm so sorry, Jane. Please forgive me."_

 _She could see the sincerity in his eyes. In the last two years, he had learned to allow himself to show a small measure of vulnerability when he was with her, and she had come to be able to read him well. She had memorized every smile, every scowl, every brow furrow, and every shrug. She could tell that he had honestly forgotten. She wanted to forgive him, tell him they'll see each other next time, and kiss and makeup before she left. Just like they always did. But she knew she couldn't, no matter how apologetic he was._

" _What happened to us?" She asked._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _We used to be so close. You used to wait for me with flowers when I returned from a work trip. You would come visit me wherever I was. Any chance we had to be together, we took it. And now, we haven't seen each other in three months and you were out drinking with Tony instead of here with me."_

 _Thor's strong hands quickly grasped hers and pulled them close to his chest. "Jane, I love you. In your absence, I have been lonely and so my friendship with Stark, Rogers, and the others has grown. Before, I had nothing to do but wait for you to come back. Now that I have other things to occupy me, perhaps I simply don't think about your absence as much. And I forget," one hand let go, the other still holding her smaller hands firmly. He cupped her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin, and tenderly rested his forehead against hers. "I see what you're saying. Perhaps I've been taking you a bit for granted. But my dear Jane, you have no idea how much I love you."_

 _Jane smiled and took his lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too."_

" _Once you get settled in Sydney, I'll come see you. Deal?"_

" _Deal."_

But he never did. That day was just a week before the Ultron Offensive happened. After the battle, when Jane had heard on the news that Thor had gone missing, she didn't believe it. She flew home immediately, terrified he was dead. It was then that Tony had told her where he had gone. She knew why he had to leave, but it didn't mean it hurt any less, or feel like any less of a betrayal. He was gone. No explanation, no goodbye, not even a note. She cleaned out the New York loft, gave all of Thor's stuff to Tony to store, and moved to London. She assumed at some point Thor would get back in touch with someone and they would tell him she left. At that time, she didn't think she ever wanted to see him again.

Now, a couple years later, the sting has lessened, but she was still unsure how to feel about her current situation. She had been living in Geneva for a year doing research for Fury and the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D that he was piecing back together. She had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't a coincidence that the U.N. happened to be meeting here in Geneva. Frustrated, Jane slammed the window closed and stormed out of the apartment.

…

After a long walk to clear her head, Jane made her way up the stairs to her flat. As she dug her keys out of her pocket, she sensed a presence behind her. Knowing that the inevitable had come to pass, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He really has impeccable timing, doesn't he?_ She thought as she slowly turned around to come face to face with the ghost who had been haunting her dreams for the last two years.

She gasped, taken aback by the sight that met her. Gone were the golden locks and the perfect unmarred face, and in their place, a crudely done hair job and a silver eye patch.

"What happened to your eye?" It was all she could think to say as she stared at him in horror.

Thor chuckled. "I lost it." Jane rolled her eyes and gave him a "no duh" look.

"Jane, can we talk?" He asked gently.

Jane hesitated for a moment. Gone were the days where she wanted nothing to do with him, but she could feel the butterflies going wild in her stomach. She wanted to run to her room, bury herself under the covers and pretend that this day never happened.

Instead she heard herself inviting him in.

"How did you know I was here?" Jane asked as she poured a cup of fresh coffee for Thor.

"Stark told me," Thor replied as he began fiddling with the knickknacks she kept on her bookshelf.

"Of course he did," she said, handing him his coffee.

She leaned against the wall and studied him for a moment. He was now looking at the various books on the shelves, and wouldn't meet her eyes, which gave her chance to look all she wanted. He wore worn jeans and a simple, black V-neck shirt. She couldn't help but notice how the jeans molded perfectly against his ass or how the shirt hugged his biceps. She blushed slightly and pushed the thoughts from her mind.

He seemed more mature, though having the weight of one's world on your shoulders would do that, she supposed. He still hadn't noticed her gaze as he took a sip of coffee, a slow smile spreading across his face. Whether it was because he was savoring his coffee or because he noticed that after all this time she still remembered how he liked his coffee, she didn't know. When he had finished, he gently set the mug down on coffee table. A far cry from the man that he had been when they met.

Finally, she had had enough of silence. "Thor, why did you come here?"

At last he raised his good eye to look at her, and in two large strides he was standing in front of her, close enough that she could smell him. It was a musky, natural, divine scent that she imagined only Gods smelled like.

"I love you, Jane," Jane opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her. "Let me finish. Hela, the Goddess of Death had taken over Asgard. She destroyed my hammer, she took my eye, and I was powerless against her. And my father, the most powerful man I knew, was dead and everything landed on me. I was lost; I thought I was going to die. I've done a lot of foolish things in my life, but I never felt so hopeless. Even being outnumbered against an army of Frost Giants didn't frighten me. But Hela did. And when I was prepared to die, all I thought of was you, and the mistakes I made in your regard," Thor's eyes filled with worry and terrors of days past, but beneath that she saw same determination that was always there. It was what made him a hero. And this was a battle he was not going to lose.

She always prided herself on her emotional resolve, but Thor was the one man who could see it come crumbling down with a few mere words. She felt tears pool in her eyes, but she was intent on keeping a strong facade for as long as she could manage. "Thor, it's not so simple. We can't just go back to the way things were."

He grasped for her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away, and cradled it in his own as he had done so many times before. "I know I took you for granted before. You had become such a constant in my life, and I had this delusion that no matter what I did you would always be there waiting. But I was a fool, I know that. I will _not_ take you for granted again, Jane. You have my word that things will be different this time. I've changed in the time that we've been apart, and I promise it's for the better."

Jane wanted to break away from him, to gain some space. She felt like she was losing the air in her lungs. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. His presence was intoxicating, especially after being denied it for so long. He seemed to sense her dilemma because he released her hand, and positioned his arm on the wall beside her head. She knew he did not to make her feel blocked in, but as a plea not to run from him. She almost chuckled to herself at this, because her body was still so attuned to him, that even if her brain told her to run, she didn't think her legs would listen.

"Jane, look at me," he said in tender, almost broken, voice. She raised her eyes to meet the brilliant blue eye that still remained. "Do you think you could ever love me again?"

Her breath hitched and she knew that her facade was quickly on its way to becoming a pile of rubbish. Hesitantly she raised her hand to caress his cheek, feeling the prickle of his beard beneath her hand. "You really are a fool. I never _stopped_ loving you, you idiot."

The sentence was barely past her lips when Thor's mouth came crashing down upon hers in a passionate, all-consuming kiss. One of his hands cradled her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, while the other rested on her waist, ever so slightly pulling her against him. She clung onto his shoulders, for the moment their lips met her legs turned to jelly. He seemed to sense this and tightened his grip. She kissed him harder, giving him everything she had and taking everything he gave her. It was as if she was stranded in the desert, parched from the heat, and he was her own private oasis.

His hand that held her waist travelled further down her body to brush against her jean-clad bottom, and when he met no resistance he gently squeezed. Jane moaned and her groin ground into his on its own accord.

Thor pulled away just enough to look at her, searching her face for any sign of hesitance. Finding only frenzied desire- and a hint of mild annoyance at the interruption- he grinned lasciviously and hoisted her into his arms.

Jane was quick to reunite their lips, making Thor's trek to the bedroom all the more difficult. When they finally made it, Thor set Jane down gently so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed in front of him. She reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugging him closer to her.

He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her adoringly. "You're so beautiful, Jane."

Jane smiled and ran her hands under his shirt as he bent down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She felt the taut muscles of his back, and shuddered in anticipation of the sensation of his skin against hers. She began tugging the material upwards until he stood and pulled it over his head. All Jane could do was stare in awe at his appearance. It was the same, perfectly sculpted figure she had come to know as well as her own body and yet, it had changed so much. She could count a couple of new scars, as well as various cuts and bruises he must've sustained recently. She knew that while he couldn't be injured very easily by beings here on Earth, in other Realms that was not necessarily the case. She briefly thought about what monsters or beings had left those scars, before she realized that this wasn't the time for such ponderings.

Thor continued to stand before her, amused by her fixed gazed. "Like what you see?" He smirked cockily.

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ever so humble, your majesty," but she stood and grabbed his hand and guided it to cup her breast. His eye closed part way at the long-lost sensation of feeling her breasts in his hands. "But yes, I do like it. Very much so."

As he continued to massage her through her shirt, her fingers traced his skin from his collarbone and down to his chest where she briefly played with his left nipple, grinning when her actions elicited a groan. Her playful fingers continued their path downward, where they toyed with the short strands of golden hair that led to a path below his jeans.

When she reached his pants, she popped the button and ever so slowly pulled down the zipper. Thor inhaled sharply, his face buried in her dark mane, and grasped her hand before it went any further.

"Not yet," he rasped. "You, my love, are far too overdressed." He made quick work of undoing the buttons of her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra. He growled, and pulled her against him so that she could feel the solid bulge through his jeans. Jane whimpered and reached behind her to undo her bra, desperate for more skin on skin contact. Thor gently removed her hands and did it himself, pulling back to see her bare breasts as they were revealed to him.

He looked at her hungrily and the arousal pooling between Jane's thighs was almost too much for her. She quickly rid herself of her remaining garments so that she was standing before him completely naked.

"I want you, Thor," she gasped, her lust-filled eyes pleading with him beneath hooded lids.

Without taking his eyes from her, he removed his jeans, his throbbing member standing proudly at attention, relieved to be released from its constraints. Thor laid Jane on the bed, following after to rest on his side next to her. He began kissing her neck, eliciting a small gasp every now and then when he would gently bite her sensitive skin. As his kisses moved downward towards her breasts, his skillful fingers found their way to her womanhood.

She gasped as he began rubbing her swollen nub, first gently, but with increasing pace. Her nails clawed at his back as his tongue flicked her nipple. Her breath was coming in pants and her mind was racing. He was everywhere, his presence at once overwhelming yet calming. She could feel her climax coming quickly as his speed increased. It was then, through her haze of pleasure, she noticed she could feel the heat of his groin against the soft skin of her thigh. Knowing he was so close to where she wanted him, yet so far, drove her mad and brought her release to the surface. With a cry on her lips, she came into his hand, opening her eyes just enough to see a satisfied smirk on his face. If she had more energy, she would roll his eyes at his ego. _That's one regard in which he hasn't changed_ , Jane thought to herself with a smile.

Her thinking was cut short with an urgent, demanding kiss from Thor. She returned it with equal fervor and, without warning, he slammed hard into her. She buried her surprised cry in the kiss. Gods, she forgot just how well he fit in her. He stayed still for a moment to allow her to adjust, but she was eager for more. She thrusted her hips upward, urging him to move. He happily acquiesced to her demand and began thrusting with a steady rhythm.

"Oh god….oh…" Jane moaned, her hands flying to grasp his ass, pulling him into her harder. "Fuck, Thor."

Thor grasped the headboard to gain momentum as he continued slamming into her. His other hand wrapped around her waist to raise her hips even higher, giving him a new, deeper angle that made her go crazy. He growled almost as a caveman would, making him appear savage and wild. Jane could've sworn she was seeing stars-but then again, she always did when she and Thor were one. She supposed that's simply what it was like being with a God. Of all the times he had made her cum, she probably could've seen the galaxy.

"I'm cumming," she moaned, pleading with him to cum with her.

His hand found the spot where they were joined and rubbed her clit fiercely. She felt the ripples of pleasure through her body and screamed his name in ecstasy, urging him to follow her into the cosmos. The feeling of her cunt pulsating around his cock was enough to push him over the edge and he followed her, calling out her name just as she had his.

They both lay silent and panting in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Thor's head resting against her shoulder, his forearm propping him up so as not to crush her. At last, he rolled away, despite her half-hearted whimper of resistance when he pulled out. He chuckled, and simply pulled her into his side. He tucked her under his arm and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Jane."

Jane kissed his chest and smiled. "I love you, too. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I wish I could take it all back. But I don't regret leaving. I did it protect the Realms, including you. You know I would do _anything_ to see you safe."

Jane propped herself up on his chest and ran a finger tenderly down his cheek. "I know. It's one of the many things I adore about you."

He grasped her hand and laid gentle kisses to each finger. He paused at raised a quizzical brow. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled tiredly into his chest.

"Just a thought that crossed my mind. Last time I was gone, you went on a date with a man named Richard...have there, uh, been anymore "Richards"?"

Jane let out an exasperated sigh and looked at him incredulously. "I _cannot_ believe you remember that!"

"Of course I do. You know I'm the jealous type," he said murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"There hasn't been anyone. I haven't even entertained the thought of another man since you left. Honestly, who could ever follow you, Mr. Thunderpants?"

"Oh my dear Jane, allow me to show you just how right you are," his said, his eye twinkling mischievously as his hand nudged her legs apart.

The End.

…

Well there it is! My first fanfiction in several years and my first Thor fanfic. I also already have a sequel in the works so keep an eye out.


End file.
